Profesional de la Mentira
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Una creada de mentiras, otra afectada por las mentiras y otra creada de las mentiras...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno casi casi prometi o mas bien anuncie un fic con dosis altas de pasiones carnales y aqui esta aunque lo he hecho con un elemento extra que talvez a la mayoria no les guste y eso es el Futanari asi que si no les agrada por su bien alejense! jejeje sin mas preambulo aca esta el fic porfa comenten !**

**Las actulizaciones de los demas fics las subire pronto, gracias por leer ... **

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mai hime y Mai otome no me pertenecen y todos sus derechos estan reservados a quien correspondan.**

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR, ESTO INICIA CON TOQUES LEVES Y NO MUY EXPLICITOS, PROMETO VARIEDAD... **

**PROLOGO**

**LA MENTIRA MAS GRANDE **

HACE 8 AÑOS EN UN BAR DE TOKIO

- Quieres salir de aqui?

- Mmmmm claro...

15 MINUTOS DESPUES EN UN MOTEL

- Mmmm me encantan tus labios

- Hmmm

- No puedo parar de besarte eres adictiva...- susurro una voz ronca a la castaña

- Tu... ahhhh- la castaña solto un gemido

- Si?- pregunto sacarronamente la voz ronca

- Na... nada solo no te...

- No, que?

- No, no... no... no pares!- grito la castaña pero se escucho mas como un gemido

- Lo que ordenes princesa...- y la recosto en la cama

Inclinando su cuerpo sobre una muy excitada castaña la chica de ojos verdes comenzo a quitar las prendas de la castaña y una vez hecho se separo un poco de ella

- Hmmmm no... te detengas... me encanta sentir... tu boca sobre mi piel- con voz entre cortada expreso

- No tengo intenciones de parar en un corto plazo, solo quito lo que me estorba, yo quiero sentir tu piel con mi piel y mostrarte algo- sin dilacion se despojo de su ropa y dejo al descubierto algo que no deberia estar ahi al menos de forma normal

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de golpe

- Pero como?

- Soy asi, tienes algun problema por que yo...- la ojiverde comenzo a explicar algo timida

Silencio inundo el cuarto y cuando la ojiverde comenzo a tomar sus ropas

- No! no me importa- segura de si mima la castaña alcanzo a decir

- Segura? no quiero forzarte a nada- fue silenciada por un dedo sobre la boca

- Shhhh calla y besame

- Tus deseos son ordenes, mi princesa- y beso a esta con pasion y lujuria recorriendo con su lengua cada parte de esa piel cremosa

- Ahhhhh- gimio la castaña

- Te gusta?- con una sonrisa

- MMMm me encanta

- Y a mi me encanta el sabor de tu piel, es como la miel, me pregunto como sabra tu nectar- dijo lamiendose los labios al ver los jugos que escapaban ya entre las piernas de la castaña bajo de ella

- Porque no lo averiguas?- y movio la cabeza de la ojiverde entre sus piernas para que esta bebiera de ella

- Mmmm delicioso, ahora me encantaria sentirte- y beso abvidamente la boca de la castaña

- Te quiero dentro de mi- gimio de nuevo

- Si te hago daño avisame

Asi la ojiverde abrio el compas un poco mas para establecerse entre las piernas de la cataña

- Ahhhhhh...- gimio

- Te hice daño?

- No... si.. sigue- y coloco sus manos tras el cuello de la ojiverde

- Esta bien por que ya no puedo contenerme mas, quiero sentirte- asi como termino su oracion, introdujo su miembro por completo a un ritmo semilento

- Ahhhhh... dios!- la castaña encarno sus uñas en la espalda de la ojiverde

- Ahhhh!

- Hmmmm... estoy.. lista

- Bien aqui voy...- la ojiverde coloco sus manos a los lados de la castaña y comenzo a entrar y salir primero lentamente y luego aumento el ritmo

- Ahhhh mas no pares!

- Oh dios estas tan apretada y caliente, me vuelves loca!

- Me ... me vengo...!

- Yo ... ahhhhh!- la ojiverde termino dentro de ella y salio gradualmente para recostarse junto a la castaña aun perdida en su orgasmo

EN LA ACTUALIDAD ... HOSPITAL GARDEROBE

**DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO, GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	2. capitulo 1

**Bueno casi casi prometi o mas bien anuncie un fic con dosis altas de pasiones carnales y aqui esta aunque lo he hecho con un elemento extra que talvez a la mayoria no les guste y eso es el Futanari asi que si no les agrada por su bien alejense! jejeje sin mas preambulo aca esta el fic porfa comenten !**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mai hime y Mai otome no me pertenecen y todos sus derechos estan reservados a quien correspondan.**

**ACTUALIZACION! ANTES DE QUE ME HAGAN RE SUBIRLA! ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS... GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**CAPITULO 1**

Este es el Hospital Garderobe, ubicado en Fukka, la capital de Windbloom, el pais mas avanzado en terminos cientificos, de tal modo que el Hopital Garderobe alberga la mejor tecnologia medica cobre el planeta tierra, pero esta tecnologia seria obsoleta sin presencia de los mejores cirujanos que el dinero pueda pagar; quienes tienen habilidades que pueden llegar a competir con Dios... solo si de medicina se trata... esta es su historia... no, mas bien es mi historia la Dra. Natsuki Kruger la Diosa de la Cirugia Plastica... poseedora de las manos de Dios, pero dejemos las introducciones y vayamos a lo bueno...

- Ohhh... siii! Ohh... mi... ahh- esto es lo bueno, vamos chica grita para mi

- Lista...?- esto es un nuevo record

- Yo... yo... me... ahhh!- sip, es oficial, en menos de 5min le hice correrse, soy muy buena y ya que mi trabajo se ha hecho mi trabajo, un para de tetas me esperan

- Nos veremos por ahi...- como se llamaba?

- Cindy... mi ... nombre... es Cindy- para lo que me importa... bueno solo para el registro

-... nos veremos Cinthia- acomodando mi bata sali revitalizada del cuarto de suministros y me dirijo al OR 4 donde he de poner un nuevo par de pechos... o si mi vida es buena

Despues de dos Horas de cirugia y un nuevo implante dole D me dirijo a la cafeteria cuando recibo un 911 (066) en mi comunicador y salgo corriendo hacia urgencias, al llegar es un caos total, que esperaba... es urgencias

- Leah, donde me quieres?- pregunto con mi encantadora sonrisa

- Kruger, ni en medio del caos puedes dejar de coquetear?

- Vamos, es divertido...

- No cuando eres solo un numero- auch- pero no te llame para eso, Dra. Kruger la tuya esta en la cama tres

- Como digas Dra. Davies- si no me quieres hoy... ya regresaras pidiendomelo

Camine hasta la cama tres y al abrir la cortina me encontre con una pequeña niña, con bellos ojos esmeralda, cabello castaño oscuro y hermosa piel blanca ( no piensen mal, no soy pedofila ni nada) y bueno para ser una niña es muy bonita; lastima que la encontre cubierta de ollin y no paraba de llorar!

- Hola pequeña, soy la Dra. Kruger y tu como te llamas?- me acreque lentamente a su cama y me sente en un banco acojinado para que nuestras miradas se encontraran a la misma altura

- ... Suki... quiero a mi mamá... donde... esta- me decia entre sollozos

- Tranquila tu mamá llegara pronto- eso espero- mientras deja que te examine tus manitas, si, prometo no hacerte daño- comence a ponerme mis guantes de latex y examinar rapidamente su cuerpo, que todo indica no hay mayores daños que las quemaduras de primer grado en sus manitas...

- Donde esta mi mamá?- buena pregunta..

- Tu mamá esta en ... el baño- que! fue lo primero que pude pensar!

-...- al parecer es eseptica sobre mi declaracion... yo tambien lo seria

- Pero mira, dejame curarte y te llevare a comprar un helado, que te parece- proporcione mi sonrisa encantadora de chicas

-... bueno...- ok las niñas son medio inmunes a mis encantos, quien lo diria

Al terminar mis cuidados de Suki y tomar un helado con ella en la cafeteria del hospital, claro no antes de avisar a Leah por si su madre aparece supiera donde estamos, tome mi anciado desayuno, pero mientras inetentaba tragar un bocado de mi sandwich este se me atoro al ver a la persona que ni en mis momentos menos lucidos jamas crei volver a ver... caminando hacia mi mesa con un pulcra bata de medico que nada tenia que ver con sus ropas llenas de polvo, lodo, ollin y quien sabe que mas bajo de ella, corriendo para encontrarse a medio camino con una Suki que momentos antes arrasara con dos vasos de helado napolitano...


End file.
